Forbidden Love
by AlpineGreenlandia11
Summary: When Germany forbids Italy from being anywhere near the "dangerous" Canada, Italy unknowingly falls in love with the country. Rated T for Romano's uncivilized language and possible character death.
1. First Sight

"Italy! Pay attention!"

Italy looked up from the cat.

"Okay Germany, what were-a you saying?"

Germany sighed, and pointed to the chalkboard again.

"This is a very important part of your training. The Allies have a secret weapon. He is a very dangerous person. The reason he is so dangerous is because he is invisible, so even I cannot show you a picture. He is stealthy and can go places completely unnoticed. His code name: Canada."

"I would prefer if you would stay out of his way, Italy, because it would be of no use to me to have you their prisoner again. You must be careful, because Canada is ruthless and would stop at nothing to kill you."

Italy shivered. "This guy sounds scary, Germany! I promise I won't let him get anywhere near me! Ve…"

"Sehr gut. Alright, Italy, training is over for the day."

"Ve~! I'm going to go make pasta!"

Italy ran into the house. "Let's see, we have the flour, the basil, the oregano... what?! No tomatoes! I have to go by some!"

Italy ran out the door and raced down the street. As he turned the corner, he collided with something and fell to the ground.

"Ve, I'm so sorry! I had no idea you were there!" Italy looked at the person he had bumped into. He had light brown hair with a funny curl and glasses, and for a moment Italy was afraid that he had ran into America. Then he noticed that this person had purple eyes and, for some strange reason, a small polar bear. _Oh_, he realized, _this guy isn't America. Thank goodness._

"It's okay. Most people don- wait, you can see me?"

"Ve, of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Ahh, never mind. I should probably pick up all my groceries and get going..."

"Oh, I'm-a so sorry! Let me-a help you with those!"

As Italy helped the stranger pick up his groceries, he felt a strange tug on his sock. Looking over, he saw the polar bear nuzzling his ankle and let out a surprised yelp.

"Oh, look, Kumajirou likes you! He's a great judge of character, you know," said the stranger.

The polar bear looked up at Italy. "Who are you?" he asked.

Italy was astonished. He looked up at the stranger. "Your polar bear can talk?"

The stranger looked confused. "Well, yes, why wouldn't he?"

Italy was confused, but he decided to answer the polar bear's question anyways. "I'm Feliciano Vargas, but you can call me Feli, if you like, ve!"

The stranger looked at Italy strangely, and then said, "Well, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Vargas. My name's Matthew. Matthew Williams. Maybe I will see you again someday, but I must be going now. I have some pancakes to make. Goodbye!"

"Ve, alright then! Ciao, Matthew!"

As Italy walked to the store, he couldn't get Matthew out of his head. What was it about him that made Italy keep dwelling on him? Italy shook his head. Looking at the tomatoes, he quickly picked out a few ripe ones, and purchased them. Walking out of the store, Italy saw Romano arguing with Spain. Smiling, he walked over to them.

"Ciao fratello, Spagna! Tomato?"

"Ciao, idiota…"

"Ah, hola Italia. Yes, of course Roma and I would like some tomates."

"Bastard, I never said I wanted any stupid tomatoes."

"But you want one, no?"

"Well, yes, but I could've asked for it myself!"

"Stop fighting, ve, I have enough tomatoes for both of you!"

Romano and Spain stopped fighting and enjoyed their tomatoes.

"So, ve, I have to leave now, I haven't eaten lunch yet! That was why I got the tomatoes in the first place! Ciao!"

"Ciao, idiota."

"Adios, Italia!"


	2. Meeting at the Park

**Hey people sorry it took me so long to add the next chapter! There just isn't enough time in a day! Also, thank you to everyone who favorited and commented, it makes me feel so loved! Special thanks to XStrawberryDuckFeathersX, for pointing out the only typo in the first chapter! And now for the story!**

Italy sat down on the park bench, deep in thought. What was it about the mysteriously quiet Matthew that kept him front and center in his mind? Perhaps it was his strange resemblance to America that made it impossible to forget his wavy hair with the unruly curl so like his own, and the purple orbs of his eyes. Italy was so lost in thought that he didn't see the Frisbee until it caught him square in the chest.

"Hey, whose-a Frisbee is this? Can-_ooph_"

Italy was suddenly knocked over by a wall of white fur barreling straight for the Frisbee. He thought it was a large Pomeranian until he heard the tell-tale words:

"Who are you?"

As Italy looked at what he now realized was the polar bear from the day before, he heard another familiar voice, which made his heart leap, although Italy could not say why.

"Kumajirou, where are you? Where could you have- oh my god, Kumajirou, how many times have I told you not to attack people? Get off of him this instant!"

As soon as Matthew was sure that the polar bear was a safe distance away from Italy, he apologized for the incident. "I'm sorry my polar bear attacked you… Kuma does seem to get in a rather large amount of trouble for an animal his size. Are you alright?"

"Ve, don't worry, I'm completely fine!" As Italy said this, he unconsciously shifted the Frisbee under his arm, and Matthew suddenly noticed it. "Hey, is that my Frisbee?"

"I guess it is. That might-a be why your polar bear came over by me in the first place, ve~!"

Matthew's eyes suddenly narrowed. "How exactly did you get that Frisbee in the first place?"

Italy was confused. "You-a threw it at me. Why?" Matthew relaxed. "Oh, okay. That makes more sense. Well, I sure wasn't expecting to see you. What a nice surprise. Actually, I'm getting hungry. Would you like to share our picnic with us?"

Italy nodded, and Matthew began pulling pancakes, butter tarts, macaroni and cheese, and, oddly, a five-gallon maple syrup container. Italy supposed it was for the pancakes, but he just couldn't figure out how the large jug could even fit in the picnic basket. Shaking his head, he assisted Matthew in laying out the picnic blanket, before arranging everything just so on top of it. They sat down, and Matthew grabbed a huge plate of pancakes before dousing them in maple syrup. "I really am a fan of maple syrup, so the pancakes are just a vehicle for the topping."

Matthew smiled, and Italy smiled back. He was quite content, just sitting in the afternoon sun, having a picnic, with this person who made him so happy. Why, Italy realized, he hadn't been this happy since he and Germany had gotten together a year ago. And that was when it struck him: the reason he could never forget this purple eyed, soft spoken man, was because he liked him. A lot. He also realized that this man made him happier than Germany ever had, and that he would rather spend time with Matthew than with Ludwig.

As they finished their picnic, Italy noticed Matthew eyeing him. Finally, he spoke.

"Feli, is something on your mind? Anything you want to talk about?"

"What? Ve, no, just distracted. Tell me, Matthew, do you think we could do this again sometime?"

"Well, I don't see why not. Maybe we should go out for lunch sometime soon. Or we could just have another picnic. Which one would you prefer?"

Italy stood up, needing to get going to training. "Ve, how about we go for pasta next Wednesday? I know a good restaurant in town…"

Matthew smiled. "Then it's a date."

Italy smiled, waved, and turned to get going. "Wait, one last thing." He turned back, and quickly pecked Matthew on both cheeks. "Ciao, Matthew!" Then he turned and skipped away.

"See you on Wednesday, Feli!"


	3. Discovered!

**Ohmigosh my pretties I am so sorry I am such a bad author I can't concentrate on any one task for long periods of time! Anyhoo, I really appreciate the positive feedback and everything! I freaking love the world! Especially the parts of the world who review this story! It makes me feel so loved! Okay, story time!**

Germany paced back and forth in the kitchen, furious. This was the third Wednesday in a row that Italy hadn't been home for lunch, even after Germany _specifically told him_ to come home to help him make a nice lunch for Japan for once. Germany had absolutely no idea why Italy was never home on Wednesdays, but he resolved to get to the bottom of it.

"Wow, Feli, you sure do know a lot of Italian restaurants! I really wish there were this many pancake houses in the area!" Matthew glanced at the Italian, then, as their eyes met, quickly looked out the window, blushing faintly. Feliciano smiled secretly to himself and began rambling on about good gelato shops and if maybe Matthew would like to go for some after lunch? Matthew nodded along, letting the rapid-fire chatter wash over him like ocean waves. Looking past their reflection in the glass, Matthew pondered his relationship with Feliciano. Watching happy couples drift through the rain under umbrellas, Matthew entertained the notion of asking Feli to be his boyfriend. _Maybe next week_, he decided.

Matthew was brought quite suddenly back to earth by Feli softly calling his name, so of course he answered smartly.

"Huh?" Mentally beating himself around the head, it took him a moment to realize that he had sparked a bout of giggling from Feliciano.

"That was quite the intelligent remark," he said between breaths. After a moment, Matthew joined in the laughter too. They laughed for what seemed like ages, falling over their plates, until suddenly they were almost touching noses. The laughter abruptly stopped. Then, ever so slowly, Feliciano leaned in until they were kissing, just a light kiss, but the kind that quickly escalates. Matthew leaned into the kiss, and soon they were making out. But too soon, they had to part for breath, and the amused waitress came over to collect the check. As they left, Matthew had just one parting thought: _Okay, maybe sooner._

Outside, a slightly less-than-happy couple walked through the rain.

"Antonio, _bastardo_, why the fuck didn't you bring the fucking umbrella? You knew it was going to rain!"

"Aww, Lovi, you're so adorable when you're angry! I just want to hug you, _mio tomatito_!"

"What the fuck?! Don't hug me in public!"

"Like I said! Adorable!"

"Stop it! "

Antonio released him from the hug.

"So, Lovi, would you like to get a bite to eat?" Antonio gestured to a little Italian restaurant across the street. Lovino sighed and nodded, hoping to at least dry off. As they entered the establishment, Antonio scanned the room for empty seats. Seeing that there were none, he turned to Lovino to tell him thus, and heard a familiar peal of laughter. Lovino and Antonio both whipped their heads around toward the source of the sound.

"Lovi, who is that with your brother?"

"How am I supposed to know every single fucking person in this town? I have no idea!"

The two watched Feli and the stranger laugh and laugh, until, for some unknown reason, they stopped. Lovi watched his brother, in horrified fascination, kiss this stranger, effectively cheating on his steady, scary boyfriend.

"Antonio, we're getting the hell out of here. Let's go home and make some pizza or something, I don't give a shit, just get us out of here before my brother sees us."

Nodding, Antonio followed Lovino quickly out of the door, back into the rain.


	4. Oh Dear

**So I've just realized that I need to start taking looooooong car rides more often. Like, once a week or every other week or something. Because those are the only times I'm able to type. Or concentrate long enough to get the story down. I love Wicked. And by the way, I don't own Hetalia, which is really sad, but if you were really thinking it makes sense, because what's the point of writing fanfiction if you own the actual anime? So typing this seems a little unnecessary. But I guess I'm supposed to or something. Whatever. PIANOS! I am right now learning why one does not simply eat with earbuds in. You just don't. It doesn't work.**

Antonio and Lovino raced up to the house, panting heavily.

"Well Lovi, let's just hope _amigo _Francis is home. He knows plenty about relationships, _no_?"

"Cheh, yes, whatever. Just ring the fucking doorbell."

Antonio nodded, and did just that. Within seconds, the door opened.

"Ah! Antonio! And Lovino! What brings you two around here? Wait, _non_, don't tell me, come in!"

The couple walked in, hung up their coats, and followed the Frenchman into the kitchen, where a familiar voice greeted them.

"Kesesesese! Toni! And little Lovi too! I'm sure you missed the awesome me, so you're quite lucky I just happened to be here when you unexpectedly showed up! What brings you here, anyways? I bet it's something excitingly awesome, just like me! Kesesesesese!"

The person at the table was, of course, Gilbert, who immediately leaped up to high-five Antonio. Antonio didn't return the gesture, and Gil slowly lowered his hand.

"You are wrong, _amigo_. Things are not as funny as you think. And we- you in particular- have a serious problem on our hands." Antonio's tone sobered Gilbert up immediately, and he sank back into his chair.

"Me? Just what've you dragged… me…into? I hope this doesn't have anything to do with that- that slightly illegal thing… with the tomatoes… and the… angry mob…" Gilbert trailed off, then looked at Antonio for confirmation. Antonio shook his head and collapsed into another chair.

"It specifically concerns your brother…"

Feli and Matthew strolled down a park path, listening to the birdsong and enjoying the weather. Catching his infectious personality, people laughed with Feliciano every time Kumajirou bowled them over, after which they nodded to him and went about their day. That inclined Feli to notice something intriguing.

"So Matthew, ve, I was wondering, why exactly do you have a polar bear? And why do people sometimes not see you? I mean, it's not like you're invisible or anything." Matthew chuckled nervously and assured Feli that it was a long story, which he would explain at some other time, preferably someplace more private. Feli nodded, giggled, and made a mental note to corner Matthew eventually.

Germany paced the living room furiously. Where in the world was that stupid brother of his? He was supposed to be home hours ago! His potatoes were stone cold! Why, if he didn't get home soon, Germany would let someone else live in his basement!

A rumbling alerted him that his idiot sibling was home. Hopefully he liked cold potatoes…

Gilbert gulped. How in the world was he supposed to tell his brother?

**OMG sorry guys I totally didn't mean for this to take so long! I totally tried to get this done but I was only able to do, like, 2 sentences at a time! I'll try to update faster next time!**

**Greenland out.**


	5. Confession

**OMG I'm soooooo sorry! I kept meaning to write but I am such a procrastinator! And I had about half of a chapter written and my friend was like, "Why haven't you updated? It's been a month and a half!" So I just decided to update what I had done and split the chapter in half-ish. Sorry! I'll try to finish the next chapter as soon as I can!**

Feli and Matthew sat in the park, watching the sunset. The angle of the sun lent an orange fire to the clouds, while simultaneously adding a lavender glow to the sky. Matthew sighed and rested his head against Feli's shoulder. Feli smiled. At that moment, he felt as though they were the only two people in the world. This thought sparked another, a smirk, and a comment.

"So, Matthew… you were going to tell me something? There's nobody around."

Matthew sat up and cursed under his breath.

"I- I don't know if I can tell you. I don't want you to- to run away or something. And I don't know if you would believe me anyways."

"Matthew… you can tell me anything. I promise, I'll listen to whatever you have to say, and I'll believe you. Please."

"A-alright… just please… try to understand… okay. What did you want to know?"

"Well, why do you have a polar bear? And why don't people see you?"

"Okay. Here goes… so, you know countries, right? Well, around the world, for every country, there's a… representative… who sort of… actually _is_ the country. Well, I am one."

Feli gasped.

"I'm sure you think I'm crazy now."

Feli shook his head.

"What country are you?"

Matthew was surprised at how quickly this human accepted this fact, but answered the question anyways.

"I'm Canada. That's why I have a polar bear, and love pancakes, and…"

Feli's eyes widened. _Canada? But- but he's super dangerous! This must have all been a plot to capture me or get information or _something_! I should have known!_

Feli bolted. He ran out of the park, down the street, turned left, right, right, down an alley, and by the time he realized he wasn't being pursued, he was utterly, hopelessly lost.

**So, again, I'm sooooooooooo sorry about not updating! I'll try to focus on it when I have free time!**


	6. Confession Part Deuce

**So, I'm really sorry I only posted a half of a chapter last time. I was planning on a full chapter, but I suddenly realized how long it had been since I last posted! The chapter wasn't done, so I just posted what I had. This is the rest of that chapter, pretty much.**

Gilbert shut the car door. Of course, he had been elected to break the news to his brother. It was _his_ brother, after all. That, and he was the only one of the four with any training in First Aid, just in case his overly controlling brother happened to go into cardiac arrest or whatever. Ludwig did have a tendency to overreact over the little things… Hopefully, he would still be allowed to keep his room… if not, he could crash at Francis' house for a while.

The albino entered the kitchen to find his younger brother seated at the table, waiting for him, his blue eyes fixed on the door. He stood for a minute in the doorway, weighing his words.

"So, Ludwig-" he began awkwardly.

"Have a seat." Gilbert was not surprised at his brother's tone. It wasn't an offer; it was an order.

"Actually, I think I'll -"

"Sit."

Gilbert sat.

"So, Ludwig, you've been wondering where Feliciano has been, haven't you?"

Ludwig hesitated, then nodded stiffly.

"Okay then. Allow the awes- allow me to tell you a story."

"Once upon a dark and stormy night, Toni and Lovi were in the rain without an umbrella. Soaking wet, they ended up in an Italian restaurant, where they just happened to see-" Gilbert paused, just for a second, but long enough that his brother looked up, worried, "they saw- oh god, Ludwig, please don't freak out, _please_- they saw Feli kissing another guy. And that was when Toni and Lovi just ran out of that restaurant to Francis's house to ask him and me what to do. And here I am."

When the news of Feliciano reached his ears, Ludwig froze. He stopped listening, stopped blinking, stopped breathing. All that was left was his sinking stomach and an intense, freezing fury. He had been intending to propose to Feliciano. They had been in love. No, they _were_ in love. Feliciano was just forgetting that. He had been enchanted, spirited away by this unknown person. All it would take for him to come to his senses would be to remove the bad influence.

Gilbert watched his brother's reaction with a mixture of worry and fear. His face had suddenly paled and lost all expression. Gilbert knew his brother well enough to fear for his own safety and worry for his brother's state of mind.

A minute passed.

Another thirty seconds.

Finally, Ludwig glanced up, as though just remembering his brothers' presence.

"Perhaps, _Gilbert_, you should stay at a friend's house for a while, _jawohl_?"

Gilbert understood this to mean that he should leave now.

He grabbed his coat and exited out the way he came, the garage door rumbling behind him. He did not look back.

If he had, he may have noticed Ludwig pull out his favorite handgun and begin to load it.

**So we're approaching the end of this story. Just by the by, I'm considering writing a sequel. I don't know. Just keep that in mind.**

**Also, I just realized that I didn't post the previous chapter, just saved it as a document. Wow. That was not very intelligent of me. So I'm posting it now.**

**~Phoenix**


End file.
